falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Fallout 4 VR
Fallout 4 VR is a post-apocalyptic role-playing game developed by Bethesda Game Studios and published by Bethesda Softworks.Bethesda Press Release It is a remake in virtual reality of the fifth major installment in the ''Fallout'' series, and was released on Microsoft Windows with HTC Vive on December 12, 2017. Bethesda announced on October 17, 2017, that purchasers of a VR headset will receive a redeem code to receive Fallout 4 VR for free,https://bethesda.net/en/article/get-fallout-4-vr-free-with-purchase-of-htc-vive proceeding an announcement by Valve on October 2.Fallout 4 VR now included with purchased HTC Vive Setting and story The player is the Sole Survivor of Vault 111, who emerges 210 years to the day and time after the Great War. Prior to this, there is a brief period of gameplay during the pre-War era showing the player living with their spouse and child. As revealed in the trailer on June 3, 2015, the setting takes place in Boston, Massachusetts. Famous local landmarks like the Paul Revere Monument, the [[USS Constitution|USS Constitution]], as well as the Massachusetts State House with its unique Golden Dome are included in the game world. Other notable present-day locations that make an appearance in the game are Scollay Square, Bunker Hill memorial, and Fenway Park, which is renamed Diamond City. The events of Fallout 4 occur in 2287; a decade after Fallout 3 and six years after Fallout: New Vegas. Vault 111 is in the northwest corner of the game map. The Sole Survivor starts the post-war adventure wearing the Vault 111 jumpsuit. The trailer featured a player character carrying a laser musket, meeting the dog companion Dogmeat and starting on a road leading away from the camera, a motif seen in various previous Fallout installments. Vault 111 is also near Sanctuary Hills, the residential area where the Sole Survivor lived before the war. This is most likely the first location that the player comes across after emerging from the Vault. The protagonist's household robot, Codsworth, still resides there. Sanctuary Hills is also one of the player-built settlement sites. The setting also includes mountains, coastal regions, the outskirts of the city and the downtown Boston area. A large and still inhospitable nuclear blast site is to the southwest. The starting area in the northwest contains low level enemies and is relatively safe, but the enemies get progressively tougher towards the southeast area of the map. The game features just over 111,000 lines of dialogue, more than all of the dialogue in Fallout 3 and The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim combined.BGS Twitter Account Tweet: "Many years of #Fallout4 voice recording complete! Just over 111k lines. More than Fallout 3 and Skyrim combined." Gameplay Development Gallery Fallout 4 VR Pip-Boy pre-release screen.png|Pip-Boy view Fallout 4 VR VATS pre-release screen.png|V.A.T.S. Fallout 4 VR Workshop pre-release screen.png|Workshop Fallout 4 VR Engaging Deathclaw.jpg|Engaging a deathclaw Fallout 4 VR Concord Assault.jpg|Concord assault Fallout 4 VR Promo Art.jpg|Promo art Fallout 4 VR Logo.png|''Fallout 4'' VR logo Fallout 4 VR Controls.jpg|HTC Vive controls Gameplay videos Fallout 4 VR – Official E3 Trailer An Intro to Fallout 4 VR on HTC Vive See also * Fallout 4 VR trailer References Category:Fallout 4 VR es:Fallout 4 VR ru:Fallout 4 VR uk:Fallout 4 VR